Jessie's Girl
by CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: Killian Jones has never believed in love at first sight. But, then again, he's never met his best friend's new girlfriend, Emma Swan, before.


**Note** : So Rick's Springfield's 'Jessie's Girl' is one of my favorite songs. I heard it the other day and immediately pictured Emma and Killian in the song, so this story came as a result. This is told from Killian's POV, since the song is sung from Jessie's friend's POV. Hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

 **...Jessie's Girl: Part 1/1…**

I never believed in love at first sight. But, then again, I'd never met Emma Swan before.

The first time we meet is at Jessie's 30th birthday party. He's been my best mate since we attended university together here in New York City. I had just moved to the states and he was my roommate. Jessie helped me grow accustomed to a new country. We were inseparable. After graduating, we both stayed in the city and remained close friends.

He has been dating Emma for nearly two months. They met at a bar. Emma's a bounty hunter and I recall thinking she already sounded extremely interesting. I love Jessie, but he's hardly been the best boyfriend. He's a lawyer and looks like a cross between Ryan Gosling and Brad Pitt, so he's never had a shortage of women. He has a wandering eye and he isn't very attentive or romantic. And he changes women like he changes socks. I never put forth much effort in forming any kind of personal connection with the women Jessie has dated in the past. There didn't seem to be much of a point. They're never around long enough. I suspect that Emma won't last long either. I have no intention of giving her anything more than a passing glance and perhaps engage in a bit of small talk at Jessie's party.

But then I walk into Jessie's apartment and lay eyes on her for the first time. I don't even know it's her at first. I've never seen her picture. My eyes lock on her stunning figure clad in a short, black spaghetti strap dress: Long legs, beautiful blonde hair falling down her bare back, gorgeous smile. My heart starts to beat rapidly and my breathing grows erratic. I feel my palms begin to sweat. She turns my way and for a moment our eyes meet. I have a burning desire - no need - to meet this woman, to know her.

I make my way through the crowd of guests and they seem to part like the Red Sea, leading me right to her, as if we are in some bloody romantic comedy. I've nearly made it to her, when Jessie suddenly appears. I stop dead in my tracks, as he walks up to her and kisses her. She wraps her arms around his neck, as his snake around her waist.

Bloody hell. She's Emma. She's Jessie's girlfriend.

They part and I notice Jessie looks at her differently than he's ever looked at another woman before. He turns to me.

"Killian! You finally made it."

"Happy Birthday, mate," I say, unable to keep my eyes off of Emma.

"Thanks." He gestures to Emma. "This is my girlfriend, Emma. Emma, this is my best friend, Killian."

She smiles and extends her hand to me. "I've heard so much about you, Killian."

I slip my hand into hers and try to ignore the fact that our hands seem to fit perfectly together. "All good things I hope."

She arches an eyebrow. "Now that would make you pretty dull, wouldn't it?"

I chuckle. "Perhaps it would."

Jessie sees another guest arrive and moves away from us without a word. Emma barely seems to notice. She takes a step closer to me. The music is blaring so loud I can hardly hear her.

"Jessie tells me you're a captain on a cruise ship. It must be great getting to travel to so many places."

"It can be." I shrug. "But it wears thin over time. I am away for weeks sometimes. I spend so much time away from home that sometimes I feel as if I don't truly belong anywhere."

"Maybe it's time for a change then," she says with a nod.

I've never had a reason to stay before. There was no one keeping me here day in and day out. I look at her smiling eyes. I can already tell Emma is the kind of woman you don't leave behind. She's someone you stay for.

"Perhaps it is," I say. I pause and tilt my head to the side, my eyes sweeping across her flawless face. "Jessie tells me you're a bounty hunter. That sounds like a fascinating job. You must have some rather interesting tales."

Emma laughs and nods. "You could say that."

"Care to share?"

She smiles. "Well, one time, I was chasing this guy and I followed him all the way up the Statue of Liberty. But it turned out he was afraid of heights. So I found him at the top, sitting down with his head between his knees, hyperventilating. Then he puked all over my boots."

I laugh. "That's quite the glamorous job you have there, love."

"It sure is," she says.

We lapse into silence for a moment, but somehow it's not awkward.

Emma hooks her thumb behind her. "I know this is going to make me sound really old, but this music is giving me a headache. I can't even hear myself think. Do you want to go out on the balcony for a little while and get some fresh air?"

I hesitate. I want nothing more, but I'm not sure I trust myself to be alone with her. I've never been taken with a woman so instantly.

I scratch at my ear. "Uh, you don't think Jessie will miss you?"

Her lips turn into a slight frown, as her eyes scan the room in search of him. He's in a corner by the kitchen talking to some woman I've never met.

"I doubt he'll even notice I'm gone," she replies.

She doesn't say another word, but turns around and heads toward the balcony. I follow against my better judgment. She opens the door and slips outside. I step out after her, closing the door behind me.

I hear her inhale deeply. It's a beautiful night in early September. One of those crisp nights that reminds you that fall is right around the corner.

Emma goes to the railing and places her arms on it, leaning forward. I take my place beside her, careful to leave a good foot between us. I notice that she shifts closer to me, as her eyes stare out at the stunning city before us.

"The city looks so beautiful," she says. "I love nights like this."

I turn to look at her, my eyes scanning her face. "Aye, as do I." I pause for a moment. "Did you grow up in the city?"

She nods, but drops her eyes to the railing. "Yes, Brooklyn. In foster care."

My eyes widen. I had no idea.

"That must have been difficult."

"It was. My parents abandoned me as a baby. I bounced between foster homes until I turned eighteen."

I bob my head. "Then I suppose you too have some idea what it feels like not to belong anywhere."

She turns to meet my eyes. "I do." A smile crosses her lips and she shakes her head and laughs.

I arch an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, love."

She shrugs. "You're just not at all what I expected."

I cock my head to the side. "And what did you expect?"

"I don't know. Jessie described you as cocky and charming and flirty and snarky."

I laugh. "Well, love, I can be all of those things. I have a great deal of layers. I'm actually quite complicated. Do you not find me at least charming?"

She smiles and nods. "I can see the charm."

"And I assume he described me as devilishly handsome."

She laughs again and I swear it's just about the best sound I've ever heard. I don't wish to sound dramatic, but I'm fairly certain that her laughter would rival the sound of angels singing.

Emma shakes her head. "No, but he said you describe yourself that way."

I shrug. "That I do."

She smiles and then I watch as she shivers. She brings her hands up to rub at her bare arms. I hesitate for a moment, then remove my leather jacket. I place it on her shoulders. She turns to look at me and her smile widens.

"Thank you," she says softly. "Such a gentleman."

I grin. "It's bad form to allow a lady to freeze."

Her mouth hangs open and she's about to say something when we hear the door slide open behind us.

"There you two are," Jessie says.

His eyes move to the jacket around her shoulders. Emma follows his gaze and then removes my jacket and hands it back to me.

"Thanks again," she say, as she slips her hand into Jessie's and then disappears inside.

I clutch the jacket to my chest, her fruity scent lingering on it.

…

The next time I see her is two weeks later. I'd be lying if I said she hadn't been on my mind everyday since our first meeting. In fact, I couldn't get her off my mind. I am well aware I am asking for trouble. Having feelings for my best mate's girlfriend is nothing if not bad form. But I suppose you can't help who you fall in love with, can you? I decide it's probably best to avoid Emma as much as possible.

So when Jessie invites me to trivia night at my favorite pub and says that it will just be with a few friends from college, I accept without much thought.

But when I walk into the pub twenty minutes late and see Emma and Jessie cuddled up together in a tiny booth, I know I should turn around and leave. Yet I don't. I walk over to them. Jessie is kissing Emma's neck and she's trying not to laugh. I avert my eyes and clear my throat.

Jessie's head whips in my direction. "Oh, Killian, I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

I raise my eyes and find Emma staring at me. Is it my imagination or has she moved away from him a bit? Probably my imagination.

I gesture with my hand. "Where is everyone else?"

"They bailed." He smiles at Emma and places his arm around her shoulder. "But, lucky for us, Emma got off work early and can join us."

Bloody hell. I get to be the third wheel.

I swallow hard. "We are certainly fortunate. Nice to see you again, Emma."

She smiles at me, one that reaches her eyes. "You too, Killian."

I suck in a breath. "Perhaps we should move to a bigger booth."

Jessie shakes his head. "Nah, there's plenty of room right here."

I sigh heavily and slide into the booth. I have no choice but to sit a mere inch away from Emma. I can smell her shampoo. It's fruity and I yearn to run my fingers through her silky locks. God help me.

"What have you been up to, Killian?" she asks.

I shrug. "Just returned from a cruise to the Bahamas."

Her eyes light up. "I've always wanted to go there."

"It's quite beautiful."

"Do you spend a lot of time off the ship?"

I drop my eyes. "Not a great deal. I must admit it isn't very enjoyable taking in the sights alone."

Jessie scoffs. "Oh come on, Killian. The women on that ship must be lined up to spend time with you."

I shake my head, as I feel Emma's eyes on me. "You'll realize this eventually, mate. I turned thirty five months before you. Once you turn thirty, you begin to look at what your life has been and where it's going. It's true I once enjoyed the company of the women aboard the ship. But the ones who were guests would come and go and those on the crew were only looking for a good time until the next journey. I realized I'm looking for more now. I realized I want more."

I can't help but look at Emma. Our eyes meet and hold before she drops her gaze.

Jessie picks up his beer and takes a swig. He then places it down and looks at Emma. "Maybe I've already realized that."

He kisses her and then his lips move to the spot below her ear. Perhaps it's my imagination or I'm just seeing what I wish to see, but it looks as if she leans away from his touch. She seems uncomfortable.

She places her hands on his chest and gently pushes him away. "Can't you get me another drink please?"

"Sure," he says and slips from the booth.

She turns her eyes to me. "I know what you mean. I turned thirty a few months ago and I started looking at my life and wondering if it's what I really want. Do I really want to be chasing bail jumpers for the next thirty years?"

I lean closer to her. I feel my thigh brush against hers, but she doesn't move away. "Is there something else you're passionate about?"

She shrugs. "I used to like to paint as a kid. It was my escape. I doubt I could make a living from it though."

I focus my eyes on hers. "Something tells me you can do anything you want, Emma."

Her cheeks redden a bit and she leans closer to me. Her hand brushes my arm.

"What about you? It sounds like you don't want to be a cruise ship captain for the rest of your life. Anything else you're passionate about?"

"I love sailing, I truly do. It's been my dream since I was a boy. But I don't like the life anymore." He pauses and then says, "I do rather enjoy writing."

She arches an eyebrow. "Writing what?"

"Poems. Short stories," I reply.

"You're just full of surprises, Killian Jones," she says with a grin.

I open my mouth to reply, but snap it shut when Jessie returns. He places her drink on the table in front of her and his hand moves to her upper thigh. I have to suppress a grin when she brushes it off of her.

He looks at her for a moment and then gestures to the table set up in the corner. "They're about to start the trivia."

The trivia host hands out a pencil and a sheet of paper to each team. He explains the rules and then announces the first category: Disney movies.

Jessie groans. "What are we, four?"

Emma smiles. "I love Disney movies."

I meet her eyes. "As do I."

Her smile widens as the host reads the first questions. "True or false: In the original novel and play of Peter Pan, Captain Hook loses his right hand. But in the Disney movie the animators felt it would limit his actions too much, so they switched it to his left hand."

My eyes light up. "Peter Pan is my favorite Disney movie. I adore Hook."

Emma laughs. "Your favorite character is the villain?"

I shrug. "He's misunderstood. Peter Pan is a bore. Captain Hook is far more entertaining."

Jessie rolls his eyes. "Thanks for the commentary, guys. True or false? Time is running out."

"True," Emma and I say in unison.

Jessie raises a brow. "How do you both know that?"

"Peter Pan was my favorite book as a kid," we respond at the same time.

Our gazes meet and hold for a moment, and then we both laugh. Jessie lets out a groan and takes a swig of his beer. He scribbles down true on our paper. We answer the rest of the round with no help from him.

Emma looks at me as we wait between rounds.

"Captain Hook, huh?" she says to me.

I nod. "I've even dressed up as him for Halloween for the past five years."

She cocks an eyebrow, as her eyes drag down my body. "Even permed wig and twirly mustache?"

I laugh. "Okay, so perhaps I modernized him a bit. No wig or mustache."

"Floppy hat?"

"I abhor hats."

She chuckles and takes a drink, as she eyes me over her glass. "So, sounds like you basically dress up as a pirate with a hook."

"A devilishly handsome pirate with a hook," I correct.

She laughs. A moment later she excuses herself to go to the ladies' room. Jessie looks at me.

"You and Emma seem to have hit it off."

I remove my eyes from his and look down at my drink. "She seems great."

"You've just never made any effort to get to know any of my previous girlfriends before."

I laugh lightly. "Well, none of them were around long enough to even learn their names."

Jessie nods. "True. Maybe Emma is different."

I swallow roughly. She certainly is.

...

It's another five weeks before I see her again. Our mate from college throws a Halloween party every year. As soon as I enter the apartment, my eyes land on her. I feel my breath catch in my chest. She's dressed as a pirate. She's wearing a low cut red corset that accentuates her waist and breasts. She has a skirt on that ends mid thigh and black knee high leather boots. Her hair is gathered into a braid that wraps around the back of her head and is held in place by a bandana. A sword hangs by her side.

It's as if she feels her eyes on me because she turns away from the woman she is speaking to and meets my gaze. I watch as her eyes roam down my body appreciatively. I have on a red leather vest, black cotton shirt, long black leather coat, black leather pants and matching boots. My hook is on my left hand and a sword swings from my hip.

She moves toward me and I feel my heart beat more quickly.

She smiles as she reaches me. "Wow, you weren't kidding about the Captain Hook costume. You go all out."

"I believe if you're going to do something, then you should do it right."

Her eyes squint at me and she leans in closer, gazing up at me. I swallow roughly.

"Are you wearing guyliner?"

I laugh and nod. "Aye, it makes the look, don't you agree?"

She bobs her head slowly. "Definitely."

I look at her, my tongue darting out to moisten my lips. "You look bloody am-..."

I'm cut off when I feel an arm wrap around my shoulder. "Good to see you, Killian," Jessie says.

I can't be sure, but I think Emma looks disappointed that he interrupted us.

"You as well," I say, as he moves away from me and replaces me with Emma. He kisses her temple.

I eye him. He's wearing a box of Cheerios around his neck. There's a hatchet slicing through it with fake blood surrounding it.

"What in bloody hell are you supposed to be?"

"A cereal killer. Get it?"

I chuckle politely. Emma shakes her head. "It's called I had no idea what my costume was going to be until 20 minutes before I had to leave."

He gestures between us, his tone emerging playful. "Oh and like pirates are so damn original? Congratulations on dressing up in the same costumes as five year old boys."

He laughs and then spots a friend and abandons us. I am grateful. I'm starting to wonder if perhaps I've outgrown him as a friend. We seem to have less and less in common these days. That is, with the exception of the beautiful woman staring at me right now.

"He does that a lot, doesn't he?" I say.

"What?" she asks.

"Fails to give you the attention you deserve," I whisper.

She sucks in a ragged breath. "You know Jessie. He's social. And he has the attention span of a gnat."

She waits for me to laugh, but I don't. Instead I lean down towards her ear. "You, love, deserve a man's undivided attention."

She turns her head and her eyes focus on my lips. For a moment, I think she is going to kiss me. She steps back and shakes her head.

"I'm going to go find Jessie," she says softly.

I watch her go, knowing I crossed a line. She would have to be completely daft not to realize my feelings for her now.

She finds Jessie across the room and wraps her arm around his waist. He doesn't even acknowledge her presence as he continues talking to the woman before him.

...

It's just before Thanksgiving when I see her again. I haven't been able to get Emma off my mind. I know this is a terrible idea as I knock on the door. They are doing repairs on my apartment and I need a place to stay for a few days. Jessie offered his couch. I was reluctant to accept, knowing Emma would likely be here. But if I am being completely forthright, I'm hoping she's here. I want to see her. God help me, I need to see her.

The door swings open a moment later and it's her. She's wearing a simple white t-shirt and black jeans. Her hair is thrown up in a messy ponytail. And I am certain I've never seen a more beautiful woman.

Her smile is breathtaking. "Hi, Killian."

"Hello, Emma."

She steps aside and allows me entrance.

"I'm sorry to intrude," I say.

She shakes her head. "You're not intruding. Jessie is happy to put you up. He said he's spent more than a few days on your couch."

I laugh. "Aye, there was a time right after university when there was a Jessie-shaped imprint on my couch."

She shares in my laughter as Jessie emerges from his bedroom. "Killian, just in time for dinner."

I arch an eyebrow. "Please tell me you didn't cook. I still haven't recovered from the peanut butter & pickle grilled cheese sandwiches you made back in school."

He holds up his hands. "You're safe. Emma cooked."

"Nothing fancy. Just some spaghetti and meatballs. But I do happen to make an award winning grilled cheese."

"I hope to try it some time."

Jessie takes my bag from me and puts it by the couch. There's a quilt and pillow already sitting on the coffee table in front of it. We sit down to dinner and I'm surprised by how easy the conversation flows. I notice Jessie keeps putting his hand on Emma's and she keeps finding an excuse to move it out from beneath it. This makes me smile.

We finish dinner and Jessie moves to the couch to watch ESPN. I volunteer to help Emma do the dishes.

"Thank you," she says, as she hands me a dish to dry.

"I'm surprised you allow him to get away with not assisting you."

She shrugs. "He makes more of a mess than anything. I can't even tell you how many dishes he's broken here and at my place."

"He's always been rather clumsy."

She hands me a dish and our fingers touch. Our eyes meet and hold for a long moment. She finally pulls her hand away.

We finish the dishes and join Jessie on the couch. Emma sits in the middle beside him and I sit on the only remaining spot beside her. I'm careful to push myself as far against the armrest as possible so that my body isn't touching hers. But I notice her move closer to me. Jessie flips on some action movie and stares at it slack-jawed. I'm having trouble concentrating on anything except Emma. My eyes keep drifting to her face and every time they do, I find her staring back at me.

It's not long before Jessie's head is thrown back, his mouth wide open, as he snores like a freight train. Emma and I exchange a look.

"How did you ever manage to room with him in college?" she asks with a laugh.

"Earplugs," I reply simply.

She nods, her laughter increasing. "Good tip. I usually end up out here on the couch when I stay over. He keeps me up all night otherwise."

We turn our gazes back to the movie, but it's clear our attention is on each other. We keep stealing glances until Jessie finally wakes up. He rubs at his eyes and stands, extending his hand to Emma.

"We're going to head to bed. Let us know if you need anything."

Emma hesitates for a moment, then slips her hand in his and stands. "Goodnight, Killian."

I watch as they disappear into his bedroom. I strip down to nothing but my boxers. I place the pillow on one end of the couch and lie down, pulling the quilt over me. I stare up at the ceiling. I wonder what is happening down the hall in his bedroom. Is she lying in his arms? Are they having sex? I squeeze my eyes closed at the thought of her bare body joined with his. I know I have no right to feel this way. She's his girlfriend. But I can't help wanting her all to myself.

I'm not sure how long I've been staring at the ceiling, trying not to imagine them together. Perhaps hours. But suddenly I hear the creak of the door. I close my eyes enough to appear as if I'm sleeping, but I'm still able to see. Emma appears, clad in nothing but one of Jessie's old NYU t-shirts. It hits high up on her thigh and I have to swallow roughly as I imagine what's below it. She stops and stares at me, trying to gauge if I'm asleep. She then moves to the kitchen. I hear her open a cabinet and then run the water. She returns a moment later with a glass of water in her hand. She begins to walk down the hall, but then stops and turns back to face me.

"Killian," she whispers. "Are you awake?"

My breath freezes in my chest for a moment. I'm unsure of how to proceed. But then I realize that the last thing I want is for her to return to that room with him.

I open my eyes and nod. "Aye."

I see her smile as the moonlight plays across her face. She comes to stand beside the couch.

"I can't sleep."

I sit up. "His snoring keeping you up again, love?"

She shakes her head. "No," she answers simply.

I wait for her to expand, but she doesn't. Instead, she sits down beside me on the couch. She pulls the quilt over her legs and I feel her thigh brush against mine.

"Do you mind if I stay out here with you for a little while?"

I swallow hard. I'm not sure that's a good idea. I'm also not sure I've ever wanted anything more.

"Of course."

We lapse into silence for a long moment until she breaks it. "You and Jessie are so different. I'm surprised your friends."

I shrug. "He was the first person I met when I came to the states. I've grown up a lot in the last twelve years though."

"And he hasn't," she adds.

"I think perhaps he's trying now. As I said, turning thirty will do that to you."

She sucks in a breath, her eyes meeting mine. "You're just so...kind and sensitive. I feel like you really want to know me and you're interested in what I have to say. We have things in common, too." She pauses and adds, "Jessie told me your father abandoned you as a child."

I nod. It's not something I like to discuss. "Aye. Me, my brother, and mother. My brother passed in a car accident not long before I moved to the states. My mother passed the following year."

"So you're all alone now?" she asks.

I bob. "Aye, that I am."

She places her hand over mine and squeezes. "You don't have to be anymore," she says softly.

Our eyes meet again and hold. I feel myself being pulled toward her. She tilts her head up to me and leans closer. Our lips are an inch away from each other and I know I've never wanted anything more.

But then I think of Jessie and I shake my head. I can't do this to him. He's still my best friend. No matter how wrong I think he is for Emma, no matter how much I want her, I can't do this.

"We can't do this," I say.

She brings her hand up to my face and cups my cheek. I lean into her touch.

"I know," she whispers.

And then she quickly stands and disappears down the hall. I drop my head onto the back of the couch as I try to steady my racing heart.

...

It's a week before Christmas before I see Jessie again. The next morning, I made some excuse about being better off in a hotel and left his apartment. Emma couldn't meet my eyes as I said goodbye and I couldn't meet hers.

I've been avoiding Jessie ever since, the guilt eating away at me. He keeps trying to get together, but I continuously come up with excuses. I've even made sure to avoid the places I know he frequents.

It's not even the fact that I almost kissed his girlfriend. It's the fact that I am in love with her. Hopelessly and completely and I have been since the moment I laid eyes on her. Getting to know her has only made me fall more in love with her. And after our last night together I'm convinced she shares my feelings.

But nothing can ever come of it. I'm quite certain it's bad form to covet your best mate's girl. And even worse form to act on it. So, I will have to suppress my feelings and hope they somehow go away. Perhaps Jessie will realize on his own that he is not right for Emma. She will still be off limits, but then at least I can see him without having to worry about seeing her.

My plan to avoid Jessie hits a snag when I run into him at a coffeeshop by my apartment.

"Killian," he says, slapping me on the back, as he sits down across me. "I was beginning to think you were avoiding me."

I laugh nervously and shake my head. "That's ridiculous."

He leans forward as if he has a secret to share with me. "I'm actually glad I ran into you. I have some news I want to share with you."

Please tell me they parted ways.

"What is it?" I ask as I take a sip of my coffee, trying to seem nonchalant.

He grins. "I am going to ask Emma to marry me on Christmas Eve."

My eyes widen and I nearly spit out my coffee. "What?" I inhale deeply. "Isn't this a bit quick? You've only been dating for - what - six months?"

He shrugs. "When you know, you know."

"I didn't think you were ready to settle down."

He points at me. "Actually, I have you to thank for that."

Bloody hell. I run a hand down my face.

"What do you mean?"

"You were right about turning thirty. It made me look at my life and I realized that I don't want to be going from one woman to another anymore. I want to settle down. Emma's amazing and I think we're good together."

"She is amazing," I agree softly.

His eyes narrow at me. "You think I'm making a mistake."

I shake my head. "I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to," he replies. He stares at me for a long moment and then his eyes widen. "This isn't about me, is it?"

My brow wrinkles in confusion. "What the devil are you talking about?"'

"This is about you. You have feelings for her, don't you?"

I feel my mouth go dry and my breath freeze in my chest. "That's bloody ridiculous. You're mad," I manage weakly.

"Am I? I've seen the way you look at her. The way you've made it a point to get to know her. I thought you were just making an effort for once, but that's not it. You have feelings for my girlfriend."

I can't help myself. "She deserves better than you," I whisper.

And that's all the confirmation he needs. "You son-of-a-bitch," he says.

I brace myself for the punch I am sure will come. But it doesn't. His face crumbles as if I just told him his dog died.

"You're supposed to be my best friend."

"I am," I say.

But he shakes his head. "No, my best friend wouldn't do this to me."

"I can't control how I feel," I say. "You must understand that."

He blows out a breath and meets my eyes. "Well, you know what? It doesn't matter how you feel. Because Emma loves me and she wants to be with me."

I realize now he doesn't realize she returns my feelings. He kicks his chair out from behind him and stands.

"Merry Christmas," he mutters and then stalks out.

I drop my face into my hands. I wonder what will happen now. Emma could have broken things off with him, but she hasn't. Perhaps she does want to be with him. One week from today, the woman I love could very well be engaged to my best friend.

…

It's Christmas Eve and I am standing on the deck of my ship. We set sail in an hour. I stare out at the sun as it dances across the waves. It will be setting soon. It's been warm this December. There's no ice on the water that could complicate things when we depart.

My thoughts drift to Emma. I suppose they're engaged by now. I feel a lump grow in my throat and my chest begins to burn. Why do I feel as if I've lost something I never had?

I've never minded working on Christmas Eve. I don't have a family and I was happy to allow those that do to have their time with them. I'm especially glad for the distraction today.

I hear the click of footsteps behind me and I'm sure it's my first mate coming to tell me we must prepare for departure.

I don't realize it's her until she's standing beside me. Her eyes travel to the water. "It's beautiful."

My mouth hangs open for a moment, as I look at her. "What are you doing here? How did you even manage to get on here? We set sail soon."

She turns to me. "I needed to see you," she says softly.

"I don't understand, love. Shouldn't you be with Jessie?"

She shakes her head. "No, I shouldn't."

I wonder if he decided not to propose.

"I said no," she says.

My eyes grow wide, as they drift down to her bare ring finger.

"Why?" I breathe.

She smiles. "Because he's not the one I'm in love with."

I feel my heart start to race. She brings her hand up to the railing and covers mine with it. Her other hand comes up to my cheek, her thumb stroking my scruff.

"Emma," I breathe.

"This is what we both want, Killian."

I've never wanted anything more. I should be elated. But I can't rid myself of thoughts of Jessie.

"I still consider him my best friend. Even if he never wants to see me again, I couldn't do that to him."

"You're a good man, Killian," she says softly.

I cock my head to the side, a slight grin upon my lips. "As evidenced by the fact that I've fallen in love with my best mate's girl."

"You never acted on it," she says. "And you can't control how you feel. Neither of us can."

I shake my head. "I just don't think I can do that to him, Emma."

"I've thought a lot about this, Killian. In fact, I haven't been able to get you off my mind for months. Not since that first night we met."

"Really?"

She nods. "Really. And the truth is I was going to break things off with Jessie after the New Year anyway."

"It still doesn't make this right."

She shrugs, as she snakes her arms around my neck. "How can love be wrong?" she asks. "I realized that maybe Jessie was a mistake I had to make. Maybe I was meant to meet him so that he could lead me to you."

I stare at her for a long moment. Perhaps she's right. I slowly bring my arms up to wrap around her waist.

"He'll never forgive me," I say.

"Do you know what the last thing was that he said to me?" she asks.

"What?"

"That he wants you to be happy. He wants us both to be happy."

I cock an eyebrow. "He said that?"

She nods. "Yes. I think he may be growing up after all."

I stare into her eyes, as I remove one hand from her waist and lift it to her face. My thumb strokes her cheek.

"I've wanted to kiss you since the moment we met."

She smiles. "Then what are you waiting for?"

She barely finishes before my lips descend upon hers. My hand pulls her body up against mine, as I feel her fingers dig into the hair at the nape of my neck. She shoves her tongue into my mouth and I sigh into her lips. God, she feels incredible. Better than I imagined.

We pull back after a few moments and I rest my forehead against hers.

"Bloody hell, that was amazing," I breathe.

She laughs. "Yeah, it was."

I sigh heavily. "As much as I don't want you to go, you must leave now before it's too late to get off. I have to prepare for departure."

She reaches into her jacket pocket and holds up a ticket. "I'm not going anywhere. I paid good money for this ticket."

I lift my eyebrows. "You bought a ticket? I assumed you found a way to sneak on board."

"Well, that certainly would have been cheaper, but I'd hate to start our relationship by committing a crime."

"You'd be a beautiful stowaway though," I say.

She laughs and shakes her head, her expression growing serious. "You didn't actually think I'd let you spend Christmas alone, did you?"

I smile and kiss her again. "Best Christmas gift ever," I say softly as I pull back.

"Me too," she says, as she slips her hand in mine. "You're not alone anymore, Killian."

I press a kiss to her temple and she places her head on my shoulder.

…

It's months before I see Jessie again. Things are awkward at first, especially when Emma is around. But I think he eventually comes to realize we are meant to be together. I don't believe our relationship will ever be the same again, but it will survive.

No matter what, I can't regret the best thing that ever happened to me. Emma and I are deliriously happy.

She sets a plate of grilled cheese down in front of me and sits across from me.

"Thank you, love," I say. "Tomorrow, I will cook for you."

"Deal," she says. Her eyes scan my face for a long moment. "What's wrong?"

I shake my head, as I reach across the table and link our fingers. "Nothing is wrong. In fact, everything is quite right. I've made a decision."

She lifts an eyebrow in curiosity. "A decision?"

I nod. "Aye, I am quitting my job."

"What?" she says.

"I can't stand being away from you for weeks at a time. I told you I had grown tired of this life and perhaps it was time for a change. But I needed a reason, I needed a reason to stay. You're my reason, Emma."

She smiles sweetly. "I love you so much, Killian. But you love sailing. It was your dream. I don't want you to give it up for me."

"I'm not. I'm doing it for me. I feel like I've been running for a long time and it's time to stop. I want to settle down and have a place feel like home for the first time in an eternity."

"I just want you to be happy," she says.

"I am," I reply. "Happiest I've ever been."

"What will you do?"

I smile. "Well, love, you're right, sailing is my dream. I just want to be on the water. So I have decided to open my own harbor cruise business. I can sail when I wish and I can do it right here."

A grin spreads across her lips as she stands and comes around the table. She settles onto my lap and drapes her arms around my neck. My arms wrap around her waist.

"That sounds like a great idea," she says. "I really miss you when you're gone, so selfishly I'm really happy about this change."

I place a kiss to her lips and whisper, "I love you, Emma."

She nuzzles her face into my neck and smiles. I wrap my arms more tightly around her. She's all mine and I'm all hers. And nothing will ever change that.

...THE END...

Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you thought. ~Steph


End file.
